The fire mamodo Mari
by mari 54
Summary: one day while at the park zatch is once again bullied by naomi but zatch is then saved by a girl named Mari and they all soon become friends but will the battle get in the way of there friendship?
1. the strange new girl

I do not own zatch bell sadly I also want to give a special thanks to thank you people who are nice for the help!:)

One day in mockinoki……

Zatch: Naomi please stop chasing meeeeeeeeee!

Naomi:" no way zatch im gonna send you all the way to Africa with this hit"!

: Hey pick on someone your own size!

Naomi: huh?

The figure in front of Naomi was a girl about tias size. she had brown hair in tias style, she had red highlights on her long bangs, she seemed to be about 7 years old, she had horns on her head, she wore a black tank top with flames on it, she had bat wings, she wore a black skort(skirt/short)with a flaming skull on the right corner side, she wore green boots with flaming skulls on the tip of the boots, she wore webbing on her arms, and she wore punk bracelets and a punk necklace.

Naomi: stay out of this freak!

?: who you callin a freak! Said the strange girl as she lifted up Naomi's car and threw it at a near buy fat man.

Tia, kanchome, kido, ponygon, penny, and zeno came to see what all the commotion was about.

Tia: zatch are you ok?

Zatch: yeah. Thank you for saving me! Zatch told the girl.

?: no problem! By the way my name is Mari what's yours?

Zatch: im zatch bell! This is Tia, kanchome, kido, ponygon, penny, and my brother zeno.

Everyone: hi!

Kido: so why are you here Mari?

Mari: well I live here with my friend meli.say you guys wouldn't happen to be mamodos would you?

Zatch: uuuuuuuuh.

Mari: its cool alright im a mamodo to and I don't want to fight ok.

Kanchome: that's a relief cause I thought you would!

Mari: he he don't worry.-

Zeno: so you're here for the battle also right?

Mari: yeah.

Penny: why do you look so sad?

Mari: oh no reason. So what do you guys do here?

Kido: oh the usual play around hit each other eat dirt you know.

Mari: uuh right.

Penny: hey do you want to play with us?

Mari: sure! What do we play?

Ponygon: meru meru me!

Zatch: good idea ponygon lets play tag!

Kanchome: yeah not it!

Kido: not it!

Penny: not it!

Tia: not it

Zeno: not it!

Zatch: not it

Ponygon: meru me!

Mari: darn it im it!

Zatch: run away from Mari! He he

Mari: im comin to get yah!

Tia ran and hid in a near by bush while kanchome and ponygon hid in the cheese box.penny hid in a tree trunk while zeno and zatch ran.

Kido: now were to hide?

Naomi: hey there short stuff!

Kido: ahhh Naomi!

Naomi: lets play fry the shrimp he he he!

Kido: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

Zeno: what was that?

Penny: zatch save me

Penny then embraced zatch so hard zatchs face turned colors.

Tia: it sounded like kido!

Mari: oh no!

Kido: Naomi please stop!

Naomi: cryin aint gonna help short stack!

Kido: wahhhhh!

Then a fist came out of nowhere and punched Naomi.

Mari: what did I tell you to go pick on someone your own size fish face!

Naomi: you you freak! Then Naomi started to run home crying

Kido: thank you! Kido then got up and embraced Mari.

Mari looked at him and then returned the hug. It reminded her about her young sister who she longed to see again.

The thought of seeing her sister brought tears to her eyes its been so long since she's seen her.

?: Mari its time to go home!

Mari: huh?

A young teenage girl appeared in front of the kids. She wore a blue tank top with a star in the middle, she wore a magenta skirt, she had blue hair in megumis style, and she wore blue boots.

Mari: oh hey Meli!

Kanchome: wow shes pretty.

Tia hit kanchome on the head

Tia: be quiet Casanova! Say you look familiar. Are you related to Megumi somehow?

Meli: some how? Im her sister!-

Tia: whoa!

Meli: Mari its time to go home ok.

Mari:oh alright.:(

Meli: say aren't you gonna introduce me your friends?

Mari: oh yeah! This is zatch

Zatch: hi!

Mari: this is Tia.

Tia: hi there

Mari: this is kanchome!

Kanchome: duhh you're purty!

Meli: well thank you

Mari:..Ok this is kido

Kido: hi ms.meli

Meli :( giggle) please just call me meli.

Kido: ok

Mari: this is penny.

Penny: hello there.

Penny then curtsied

Mari: and this zeno

Zeno: … yo.

Mari: ok.

Meli: well nice to meet you.

End of chapter

Mari: man what a long chapter!

Me: yeah well at least were done

Meli: true

Kido: say why were you crying when I hugged you?

Mari: you'll find out next chapter ok!

Kido: ok then

Zeno:please review or ill kill yah!


	2. kido gets a big sister

Well here's the 2nd chapter hope you like! Once again thank you, thank you people who are nice! I don't own zatch bell.

At melis house

--------------------

Meli: well Mari your friends seem pretty nice.

Mari: yeah they are.

Mari then smiled

Meli: well, well, well someone's smiling for like the first time in forever!

Mari: well I guess so… im going to bed.

Meli: good night.

Mari: (yawn) good night.

Meli: (thinking) wow this is the first time I seen her smile maybe having friends is good for her she's been so lonely since I found her. Sometimes I worry about her especially because of this battle to become the ruler of her world. I just hope she'll be alright.

-----------------------

Next day

At the park………………….

Mari: I wonder where zatch and the others ar-

Mari then felt little hands covering her eyes

Kido: guess who?

Mari: uh man I know this one! Um …..Zeno?

Kido: nope.

Mari: I give up

Kido then took his hands of Mari's eyes.

Kido: it's me!

Mari: man your pretty good!

Kido then giggled a little

Mari: say kido do you know were zatch and the others are?

Kido: there at the sandbox.

Mari: ok then let's go!

Mari then picked up kido and placed him on her back for a piggy back ride.

Kido: wheeeee!

Mari: ok were here!

Kido: that was fun! Oh hey Mari.

Mari: yah?

Kido: um when I hugged you yesterday why did you start crying? Do you hate me? Kido had a sad look.

Mari: no I don't hate you its just well I have a sister im looking for and when you hugged me you reminded me of her.

Kido: oh

Mari: say do you have any siblings?

Kido: no but I always wanted one.

Mari: how would you like to have a big sister kido?

Kido: you mean it!

Mari: yup ill be your big sister.

Kido: cool!

Tia: hey Mari, kido come quick kanchomes gonna eat a live worm!

Mari&kido: cool!

Penny, zatch, tia, zeno: go go go go!

Everyone watched as kanchome ate the worm whole.

Kanchome: see zeno I told you I could eat a live worm! Now pay up!

Zeno then handed kanchome 20 bucks.

Mari: don't those things get you very sick!?

Kanchome: oh hell no!

Then kanchome passed out

Zeno: whoa we gotta call someone!

Then zeno took the 20 bucks out of kanchomes pocket

Tia: don't worry he probably passed out cause he's a SCARDEY CAT!

Kanchome: hey im not a scardey cat!

Tia: see what did I tell yah!

Zatch: that was close kanchome!

Kanchome: yeah hey who took my 20 bucks!?

Zeno: uuuuh.

Kanchome: why you little!

Then kanchome started chocking zeno.

Tia: no stop your hands are to weak!

Then Tia started chocking zeno harder than kanchome.

Penny: hey Mari wanna play tennis with me and Tia?

Mari: sure I love tennis!

Penny: you need a partner first!

Mari: hey kido wanna be my partner?

Kido: sure!

Penny: ok let's start!

Penny swerved first but she hit the ball to hard and it ended up hitting kido in the eye.

Penny: ops! Sorry!

Kido: that's okay let's just play ok? (Hey that rhymed)

Mari: alright let's go!

After the game Mari and kido ended up winning even thought kido couldn't see that well.

Mari: that was fun lets-

?: hey you there mamodo! Fight me!

Mari: who the hell are you?!

?: the names Otto now fight me weakling! Gus the first spell!

Gus: dioga reis!

A black laser shot out of the mamodos hand and hit Mari directly!

Luckily meli came just in time worried why Mari was late coming home.

Meli: Mari hands out front!

Mari: right!

Meli: the first spell flakor!

End of chapter

-------------------

Mari: aw why did you have to make it a cliff hanger?

Me: it felt like a good part to stop.

Mari: aw!

Me: well any way thanks for reading! Oh by the way every time you don't review god attempts to kill brago so review come on do it for brago!

Brago: yeah do it for me!

Lightning comes out of nowhere and hit brago.

Brago:review quick!!!!


	3. a new friend otto

Okay here's the next chapter

Were we last left off…….

?: hey you there mamodo! Fight me!

Mari: who the hell are you?!

?: the names Otto now fight me weakling! Gus the first spell!

Gus: dioga reis!

A black laser shot out of the mamodos hand and hit Mari directly!

Luckily meli came just in time worried why Mari was late coming home.

Meli: Mari hands out front!

Mari: right!

Meli: the first spell flakor!

-------------------------------

The spell hit the mamodo just in time

Otto: humph that was a lucky hit! The mamodo wore a black vampire cloak, he had green hair (it was in the style of Masaya from Tokyo mew mew), he had blue eyes, wore a white shirt, with black pants, he had eye markings like bragos, and he had a belt with a strange looking jewel on it.

Otto: Gus read the spell!

Gus: gigano ressad!

Otto shot out a bigger black beam from his palm!

Meli: the second spell Fla shield!

A shield that resembled penny's except hers was made out of fire

Mari: meli lets send it all back!

Meli: right! The third spell flak spried!

Mari then returned the spell with a fire attribute

Otto: Gus!

Gus: res shield!

A black shield appeared in front off Otto and blocked the attack.

Otto: look I don't wanna fight you aright!

Mari: then why did you start in the first place!?

Otto: I thought you would attack so I just tried to defend myself!

Mari: well next time don't attack others.

Otto: ok.

Mari: say want to be friends?

Otto: really but I just attacked you

Mari: its alright we all attack each other out of fear sometimes.

Otto: thank you.

Mari: yeah meet us here tomorrow to hang out.

Otto: sure!

End of chapter

------------------------

Mari: yay a new friend!

Me: yup well hope you enjoyed the chapter!

Otto: now please review!


	4. maris past

The next day……….

Otto: well Mari told me to meet her h-

Mari: hey Otto!

Otto: aaaaah!

Otto accidentally punched Mari in the face out of the startle she gave him.

Mari: what the hell man!?

Otto: oh man im sorry are you okay?!

Mari: yeah im fine

Otto: say were are the others?

Mari: well there all busy today so they can't come.

Otto: so I guess were gonna have to play alone today.

Mari: yep.

Otto: oh yeah I wanted to show you something follow me.

Mari: okay

Otto led Mari into a small forest outside the park.

Otto: here we are!

Mari: wow!

Otto had led her to a waterfall/crevasse area in the forest.

Otto: so do you like it? You should try to put your feet in the water it feels good.

Mari: well sure.

Mari and Otto took of their shoes and stuck them into the water.

Mari: wow that is relaxing.

Otto: say Mari.

Mari: yeah.

Otto: when you first came to the human world was it hard for you?

Mari: well it was in the beginning

Flash back…..

Mari was walking through the busy streets of Japan holding on tight to the green book in her hands.

Mari (thinking) I wonder if I will ever find my book owner in this place im getting tired of walking around I just hope nothing bad happens.

Two minutes later it started to rain.

Mari: (shaking fists in air) why lord WHY!

Mari stopped her ranting to see that people were staring at her funny.

Mari: um you saw nothing!

With that Mari fled to a near by alley.

Mari: man next time I gotta shut up.

?: So this is you've been hiding.

Mari: what? Oh no its you!

?: yep missed me?

In front of Mari was a dark figure who wore a black shirt with a h.i.m.symbol on it, blue jeans, and the figure had red hair and crimson eyes.

Mari: what do you want Marianne!

Marianne: isn't it obvious? I came here to do two things one burn your book and two kill you!

Mari got up from where she sat and started to fly away before Marianne could cast a spell but it was too late.

Marianne: Riana cast the spell!

Riana: orudo jurak!

A blue beam of light hit Mari hard in the back and she soon fell from the sky.

Riana: aren't you going to go kill her?

Marianne: nah the fall must have already killed her let's go.

The two figures left.

( inside a small house)

Mari: (groan) were am I?

Mari was in a house she never knew about.

Meli: oh you're awake.

Mari: wha?

Meli: I found you lying on the ground really hurt are you ok?

Mari: yeah im fine.

Meli: good.

Mari: say do you know how to read this book?!

Mari handed Meli her green spell book.

Meli flipped through the pages a little. Everything seemed strange to her but then she found a line she could read!

Meli: the first spell flakor?

Then a stream of fire came out of Mari's palm and accidentally hit Meli causing her to go on fire.

Meli: ah!!! Stop drop and roll!

Meli then started to roll on the floor rapidly trying to light it out fortunately she dropped the book somewhere safe so it wouldn't catch on fire.

End of flash back!

----------------------------------------------

"You caught your book owner on fire"? Otto said trying to hold back some laughter

"It was my first time dammit!" Mari yelled

"Im sorry im sorry its just it sounded funny" said Otto

"Ask meli and she'll tell you it wasn't funny" said Mari

"Man its getting late we better go home" Otto said getting up.

"Yah your right lets get home so were do you live?" said Mari

"I live in that one neighborhood near the park." said Otto

"Hey I live there too!" said Mari

"Well I guess im gonna see you a lot". Said Otto

"Guess so well lets g-ua"! Said Mari as she tripped and landed on Otto.

"Are you ok"? Asked Otto

"Yah" replied Mari

The two demons stared at each other and blushed at how close they were.

Mari got back to her senses and got off of Otto.

"Well…lets..Go" said Mari

"Yah" said Otto

The two mamodos then left for home. While walking Mari kept thinking about Otto

In Mari's mind

"Man Otto's so cute when he blushes." Wait what the heck im I thinking? Mari get a hold of yourself!

End of chapter

------------------

Me: please review people gods still trying to kill brago here


	5. marianne returns!

At melis house

"Hey meli im home" said Mari

"Say why are you so late...oh wait let me guess you were hanging out with your boyfriend Otto huh?"Said meli in a teasing voice.

"He's not my boyfriend!" yelled Mari so loud America could hear it.

"Ok ok sorry". Said meli

"You better be"! Said Mari sticking a little pout.

"So what did you two do while the others were gone"? Asked meli.

"Not much Otto just took me to a waterfall crevasse thingy" said Mari

"So you two were on a date huh"? Said meli elbowing Mari a little.

"Get it through you thick skull HE IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" yelled Mari that all the cars in mochinoki went off, dogs howled, and everybody woke up from their sleep.

"Ok mental note don't make fun of Mari" said meli

"Darn tootin you won't"! Said Mari

Meli looked around a little then said

"Otto's your boyfriend"

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah"! Yelled Mari

The one of melis neighbors opened their windows and said

"Aye! Do you have any idea what time it is keep it down.

"Was that... Was that guy wearing a facial mask?" asked Mari.

"And hair curlers"? Asked meli

The next morning……………….

"No I don't want chicken I said I want tacos!" said Mari in her sleep

BRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaah" said Mari

"Damn alarm clock" said Mari as she threw her shoe at it

"Time to wake up sun shine"! Yelled meli from down stairs hitting a gong really loudly

"Ok im coming gosh"! Said Mari

"Oh yeah, zatch called earlier he asked if you would meet him at the park today." said meli

"Sure" said Mari as she ran out the door to go see her friends

"Mari come back you forgot to put your skort on!" yelled meli

"Aw crap". Said Mari embarrassed

There she stood on the side walk without her skort on.

She then ran inside put her skort on went to the park to see her friends.

"Hey Mari you made it" said kido

"Yeah did I miss anything?" Mari asked.

"No not really just-ah" zatch was cut off by a spell hitting him.

In Mari's mind

Oh no I know that spell anywhere its-

"Good to see you again twerp"

Everyone looked up to see the same girl in Mari's flash back!

"Marianne" Mari said

"Cast the spell" said Marianne

"Gigano jurak"! Yelled Riana

The spell was aiming toward Otto but Mari pushed him out of the way just in time

"Mari get your book owner well distract her!" yelled zatch

"right" said Mari then she ran towards melis house.

End of chapter

--------------------------------------

Me: well hope you all liked it now review please I don't get to much reviews so please.

Mari: yeah people I mean come on!

Brago: yeah and besides god's still trying to kill me here don't you people love me!? I mean come on!

Please review!


	6. stars death

Where we left off…

"Yeah did I miss anything?" Mari asked.

"No not really just-ah" zatch was cut off by a spell hitting him.

In Mari's mind

Oh no I know that spell anywhere its-

"Good to see you again twerp"

Everyone looked up to see the same girl in Mari's flash back!

"Marianne" Mari said

"Cast the spell" said Marianne

"Gigano jurak"! Yelled Riana

The spell was aiming toward Otto but Mari pushed him out of the way just in time

"Mari get your book owner well distract her!" yelled zatch

"Right" said Mari then she ran towards melis house.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"I gotta get meli and fast!" said Mari

She finally got to melis house and she accidentally ran into the door with a loud BAM!

"Ok who the heck did that"?! Said meli opening the door holding a metal bat.

"Meli Mamodo Park helps me!" said Mari waving her arms around.

"Aw but Otto's book owner came to visit". Said meli

"Good idea he can help us come on"! Said Mari.

Mari, Meli, and Gus then ran to the park to see everyone badly hurt.

"Oh no". Gasped Mari.

"Otto are you ok"? Said Gus.

"Yah lets just defeat her"! Said Otto

"Right"! Said Gus

Gus opened the spell book and said the spell.

"Gigano zebe"! Yelled Gus

A black laser that looked similar to zatchs zakeruga came out of Otto's hand.

"Cast the shield" yelled Marianne

"Jura shield"! Yelled Raina

A blue shield appeared in front of Marianne and blocked the attack.

"Meli we got to help to" said Mari

"Right"! Said Meli

Meli opened Mari's green book

"Flakoruga"! Yelled Meli

A stronger version of flakor came out of Mari's palm and hit Marianne directly.

"Well I see you gotten a little better than last time" said Marianne wiping blood off her mouth.

"I won't forgive you for what you did"! Yelled Mari

"What did she do Mari"? Asked meli

"She killed a close friend of mine". Said Mari shedding a tear

"Meli just read the spell"! Yelled Mari

"Right. Flakoruk"! Yelled meli.

Mari then grew fire claws on her legs and arms.

"Hm that looks like a wimpy spell Riana"! Said Marianne

"Jura megnon" said Raina

Marianne developed robotic arms and legs.

"Well come on fight me" yelled Marianne.

"Grrrr". Said Mari

Mari charged for Marianne and started to swipe at her with the claws.

"Please my grandma can do better than you"! Said Marianne.

Now that got Mari really pissed off.

Mari found an opening and uppercuted Marianne sending her into the air.

Mari got behind her kicked her up higher, got in front of Marianne and punched her down to the ground really hard.

"Hm im just glad that stupid friend of yours is dead! But you're gonna see her soon anyway." Said Marianne

"Ganzu garon"! Yelled Riana.

Steel balls came out of Marianne's hands.

(Authors note: not the balls you're thinking of you sick pervs out there!)

"Meli"! Yelled Mari

"Fla-shield" yelled meli.

Luckily the attack was blocked.

"Otto attacks her now"! Yelled mare

"Right" said Otto.

"Zargo garen"! Yelled Gus.

A large ball of dark energy came out of Otto's palm.

"Raina". Said Marianne

"Jura shield" said Raina

The same shield from before appeared again but it was bigger than last time.

"Dammit she blocked the spell"! Yelled Otto.

"Raina lets finish them off"! Said Marianne.

"Oruda gigajurak!" yelled Raina.

A huge blue Cerberus like creature came out of Marianne's palm.

(Authors note: Cerberus is that one creature that looks like a dog with three heads.)

"This outa get rid of yah"! Yelled Marianne.

"Meli we got to cast the spell before its to late"! yelled mari

"Yeah! Here goes Grifindo flakoruk!" yelled meli

Mari turned into a large griffin made of fire and she charged towards Marianne's spell.

Then zatch, Tia, and zeno woke up to see the huge spells attacking each other.

Tia: omg!

Zeno: wtf!?

Zatch: BBQ!

The two spell kept hitting each other and seemed that Marianne's spell was gonna win!

Mari's mind

"Dammit I can't let her win not after what she did"!

Flash back

Mari and a girl with ruby hair with black streaks, with a black sweater and a ruby shirt with black pants, and ruby shoes were playing in a field in the mamodo world.

"Tag your it Star"! Said Mari

"Aw man"! Said Star

The two girls started to chase each other but then a dark figure known as Marianne came up to them.

"Hey wanna play with us"? Asked star.

Instead of playing with the girl she attacked her. The worst part was that were the girls were playing there was a steep cliff.

"Ah Mari help me"! Yelled Star. Tears streaming down her cheeks. The girl was hanging on the edge of the cliff

"Star"! Yelled Mari. She tried to save Star but Marianne got in front of Mari and knocked her out with a strong punch.

The only thing Mari could remember was seeing her friend fall off the edge of the cliff causing her death.

"Star"! Yelled Mari.

End of flash back

In Mari's mind

"No. it's something I don't want to feel again"!

Suddenly Mari's spell became bigger and it had overcome Marianne's!

"No how could she win"?! Said Marianne

Mari's spell hit her and the book causing Marianne to go to the mamodo world quickly.

"We did it" Mari said turning back to her self and falling out of the sky!

Luckily Otto caught her in his arms.

"Well she did it" said Otto blushing.

End of chapter.

-------------------------------------

Meli: I knew you two were a cute couple"!

Mari and Otto: shut up!

Mari and Otto then attacked meli

Meli: help im being attacked by two midgets in odd clothing"!

Otto and Mari: shut up meli.

me: (sweat drop) anyway please review and uh be sure to come to Bragos funeral he's pretty much dead as stick right now.

Sherry: why?! (crying)


End file.
